novamundfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation and Allowed/Banned Content
Character Creation Character creation is done with 25 point buy. Take maximum hit points at first level, and average every level thereafter, rounding up. New characters always start at level 1 – this may change at some point in the future, but for now, you start as level 1. You have 150 gp to spend on items, irrespective of class. You start with two traits. You can take up to one drawback and one flaw from the Drawbacks and Flaws page. House Rules We have a few: Feats • The following feats no longer exist; they’re just a thing you can do as standard: Agile Manoeuvres, Combat Expertise, Deadly Aim, Multiattack, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse. • Dodge, Mobility and Point-Blank Shot are no longer prerequisites except for the mythic version of the same feats. • You can perform combat manoeuvres without provoking attacks of opportunity without needing a feat. A new feat, Improved Combat Manoeuvres, grants a +2 bonus on all combat manoeuvres and replaces the individual feats (Improved grapple, improved trip, etc.) for prerequisites. • Martial Mastery isn’t a feat. Deities have favoured weapon groups and abilities which normally apply to a single weapon apply to all weapons within a group, except if you choose ray as the weapon. Skills • Perception is always a class skill. • You see the number of skill ranks you get per level? Go ahead and add 2 to that. Yes, rogues get 10+int. Materials, Alignments, Guns and Dying • Material components are no longer required except for spells which raise the dead, spells which create undead, and the spells permanency, wish (only when granting inherent bonuses or raising the dead) and miracle (except for the mode of the spell which is used for “Moving you and your allies, with all your and their gear, from one plane to a specific locale through planar barriers with no chance of error.”). • Alignment is no longer used mechanically. Classes and spells do not have alignment restrictions. Paladins can now freely choose between paladin and antipaladin abilities, and their smite ability is not alignment-restricted. Instead, a paladin chooses a particular Cause to work towards (such as “Exploration”, “Liberation” or “Conquest”) and can smite enemies of their Cause. A cleric can channel positive or negative energy at their option, but their spontaneous conversion must be the same type as their channel energy. Spells such as protection from law, magic circle against chaos, holy smite and blasphemy do not exist, nor do holy and similar weapon properties. Instead, spells such as protection from enemies of the Cause take their place. If you have a Cause, write it with your alignment on your sheet. • For firearms, use the emerging guns rules. • A big one: you only die one round after reaching a negative hit point total that would kill you. Allowed Content We allow almost all content from Paizo, some third party content, well-made homebrew, and occasionally updated material from 3.5 or 3.0. Paizo Allowed Content • If Paizo made it, it’s not specifically called out here, and it’s not a variant rule, you can take it. • Races must be in the core, featured or uncommon races sections; svirfneblin and merfolk are banned; the samsaran mystic past life trait is also banned but samsarans on their own are fine; all strix must take the wing-clipped trait. If you want a race that isn’t in those sections, or a custom race (such as via race points), ask. • Anything that requires a specified region or campaign is disallowed. Anything which requires a specific deity will either have a new deity assigned to it, or be freed from that restriction: ask. Story and achievement feats aren’t allowed at the moment. • Sacred Geometry is very, very banned. Leadership, vile leadership, and similar feats are banned; the Amazing Tools of Manufacture, the Lyre of Building, the Butchering Axe, Blood Money, Simulacrum, the planar binding/ally spells, Fabricate and Astral Protection are banned. • Explosive runes, Symbol of X, and Glyph of Warding, and similar spells, cannot be used offensively, and you cannot trap the same object or square more than once. 3PP Allowed Content • Dreamscarred Press psionics are allowed. All the races and feats listed in the psionics section are allowed. The powers psychic reformation, modify matter, greater modify matter, true mind switch and psychic chirurgery are banned. Ignore the section entitled "Working manipulated metals" at the bottom of the description of the matter manipulation power. • Spheres of Power and Spheres of Might are allowed. However, every single drawback you take – sphere-specific or no – must be approved, essentially to check that it actually is a drawback. We’re aware that you can use Spheres to do obscene amounts of damage or create other one-trick ponies. Please don’t do that. Also, while technician is allowed, bear the technology level in mind (Airships are only possible because of magic; guns are fairly new technology) when making your inventions. The tech sphere, however, is actually banned. • Path of War classes and manoeuvrers are not allowed, sorry. Feats from Path of War may be allowed on request. • Other third-party content may be available on request. However, any ability analogous to banned Paizo content is also banned (so you can't use third-party knock-off fabricate just because it isn't technically fabricate and even if it never references fabricate). • The discord channel maintains a list of allowed third-party content, as well as third-party content that has been asked for but rejected, in #approved-banned-list WotC Allowed content • If you want something from 3.5 or 3.0, ask, but it’s not a sure thing. Please don’t ask for old versions of things that have already been ported to Pathfinder; please don’t ask for Crusader, Swordsage or Warblade; please don't ask for anything obviously broken. • If Balance/Jump/Tumble is listed as a class skill, Acrobatics is a class skill. The same goes for Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) => Knowledge (Engineering); Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) => Knowledge (Nobility); Speak Language => Linguistics; Hide/Move Silently => Stealth. Ignore Concentration, Control Shape, Gather Information, Listen, Lucid Dreaming, Open Lock, Scry, Search, Spot and Use Rope where they are listed. • No, you don’t get four times the skill points at first level. • If the original hit die was d4 or d6, increase it by one step. • The discord channel maintains a list of allowed WotC content, as well as WOTC content that has been asked for but rejected, in #approved-banned-list Homebrew allowed content • Ask. You’re more likely to get it through if I already know how it works (such as if I made it), or if it’s relatively simple. You’re also more likely to get it through if it fits the theme of the game. • See above for converting skills and hit dice to PF. • The discord channel maintains a list of allowed homebrew, as well as homebrew that has been asked for but rejected, in #approved-banned-list